


雨、書還有詩

by xxx83221



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, resuanka, 安價
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 克羅利清楚地記得，這該死的一切都是從阿茲拉斐爾說他想寫一本書開始的。





	雨、書還有詩

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我在Plurk上進行安價的成果。  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/nekxez
> 
> 關於安價的說明(必看)：發文者寫一個開頭、提出問題並擲骰子，所有的回覆者寫上問題的答案，並且也擲一個骰子。  
> 只有擲到和發文者的骰子相同點數的回覆者寫的答案會被承認，發文者將按照那一個回覆者寫的內容寫出接續的故事。
> 
> 在本篇文章中，發文者(我)寫的故事正文將用普通字體，而回覆者(在Plurk上稱為旅人)寫的答案將使用斜體。

克羅利清楚地記得，這該死的一切都是從阿茲拉斐爾說他想寫一本書開始的。

「一本書？」克羅利皺著眉頭，「為什麼？」  
「是這樣的，你看，人類創造了那麼多美好的東西，使我們得以過上幾千年的好時光──別否認，克羅利，你我都冒了巨大的風險守護這一切，」阿茲拉斐爾在克羅利準備張口反駁時打斷他，「而在一切結束的現在，我覺得是時候給出一些回饋了。」  
  
「你就不能他媽的施展一些他媽的奇蹟就好了嗎？」克羅利一邊用力地轉方向盤一邊說，「治治痲瘋病人、給他們一些魚和餅或那類的狗屎爛蛋？」

「我必須先反駁你，給飢餓的人吃飽不是什麼..」阿茲拉斐爾停頓了一下，「狗屎爛蛋──我是覺得，人類花了許多心血才造就出我們得以享受的一切，而我卻只是以輕彈手指作為回報未免太不知感恩了。不，我要仔仔細細地寫出一本書，讓它加入人類宏偉的知識殿堂之中。」阿茲拉斐爾像是真的可以看到一座殿堂似地望向遠方。  
  
「好、好，隨你高興。」  
「你在沮喪些什麼？克羅利？」阿茲拉斐爾皺著眉頭。克羅利嘖了一聲，沒有回話。  
「你為什麼不也來創造一些東西呢？克羅利？」阿茲拉斐爾似乎沒有注意到克羅利的情緒；相反地，他用興致高昂的語調邀請克羅利，「噢！這一定會很好玩的！」

  
  
克羅利從喉嚨深處發出惱怒的咕噥聲。

事實上，早在1950年代──亦即，搖滾樂剛剛興起的年代──克羅利就曾經嘗試過創造一些東西。這是他即使死亡(換言之，灰飛煙滅)也不會告訴任何人的事情，就算別西卜用裝聖水的噴霧罐對著他他也不會說出一個字。是的，偉大的克羅利，邪惡的巨蛇曾經試著創造過音樂。  
  
不幸地是，在經過諸多嘗試之後，他不得不承認惡魔的天性就是毀滅而非創造。在譜出了無數的垃圾之後，他最終在大約1972到1975年左右放棄了這個打算。

但是現在情況不同了。他知道阿茲拉斐爾無疑地會運用他數千年來累積的知識與審美寫出一部曠世鉅作，且無疑地會迫不及待的與自己分享，而他到時候可不想當一個無法和給予朋友同等回饋的遜咖爛朋友。  
  
他得創造點什麼。他開著賓利把阿茲拉斐爾送回舊書店之後，在他的公寓裡在植物旁邊靜靜地思考。他得創造點什麼──需要花費心思的、不使用惡魔的小伎倆的、也許──只是也許──可以讓阿茲拉斐爾感到驚喜的東西。  
  
那該是什麼？

_銀色的鈴蘭_

克羅利在被植物包圍的時候產生了一些想法。也許他可以為阿茲拉斐爾──不，當然不是為了他──也許他可以創造出一株新品種的植物。而再次地，不是為了阿茲拉斐爾，僅僅只是為了諷刺──他決定從聖經裡面找答案。他戴上他的皮手套，翻開那本無聊的、又厚又重古老書籍。說真的，就連他在當天使的時候，他也從沒覺得這本書有意思過。  
  
無論如何，他讀到一個章節，在雅歌2:1，講述一名以色列的少婦將自己比喻為谷中的百合(Lily of the Valley)。僅僅只是百合(Lily)的話，便是百合花，但谷中百合指的是鈴蘭花。

而那一段後續的部分章節則是這樣的：  
  
2:3 我的良人在男子中、如同蘋果樹在樹林中。我歡歡喜喜坐在他的蔭下 、嘗他果子的滋味覺得甘甜。  
2:10 我良人對我說、我的佳偶、我的美人、起來、與我同去。  
2:16 良人屬我、我也屬他．他在百合花中牧放群羊。

不。克羅利想培育出一株和阿茲拉斐爾的頭髮同樣耀眼的銀白色鈴蘭僅僅只是個巧合。他只是有那麼一點點欽佩那個叫孟德爾的傢伙，搞懂培育花的顏色什麼的。你知道，人類真他媽有兩下子。這和那些章節沒有關係──絕不。  
  
他成功了嗎？情況如何？

_植物都怕到不敢開花_

很顯然，鈴蘭的培育方式和克羅利以往培育的植栽完全不同。在克羅利以植物所能感覺到最痛苦的方式折磨並燒掉那些紅色的、或藍色的、或金色的、或不會發光的、或唱聖誕歌曲的鈴蘭之後，所有的鈴蘭們似乎達成了一致的決議：不長不開，不受傷害。  
  
這個決議沒能阻止克羅利徹底放棄並以植物所能感覺到最痛苦的方式折磨並燒掉所有剩餘沒開花的鈴蘭。去他的鈴蘭，他轉念一想。一個惡魔才不會培育一些可愛並發著銀光的小花──雖然那想必會很適合阿茲拉斐爾，不過這干他屁事啊──他決定選個別的東西來創造。來吧，這又不難。

_煙火_

克羅利忽然想起一件陳年往事。大概是12世紀的時候，阿茲拉斐爾不知道是從哪裡聽說了中國有一種「會爆炸的表演秀」。阿茲拉斐爾被表演秀這三個字吸引，而克羅利則是衝著爆炸這兩個字去的。他記得自己對看到的東西頗為失望──橫越了大半個大陸，最後只看見了那一點高空小火星？  
  
但他記得阿茲拉斐爾非常喜歡，而他們自那之後也多次觀賞了很多次煙火秀。倫敦、雪梨、長岡。隨著時代的演進，克羅利承認煙火秀的確變得越來越有意思。

他印象最深刻的是某一次在日本的煙火秀。那裡有一種非常美的、會開粉紅色花朵的樹木，那是克羅利第一次看見櫻花。他記得煙火照亮阿茲拉斐爾的欣喜的臉和他銀白色的頭髮。有一小片粉色的櫻花落到了阿茲拉斐爾反射著煙火光芒的頭髮裡。克羅利伸手拿掉了那片花瓣；他記得自己猶豫了兩秒鐘想把那片花瓣放進口袋，但緊接著他哼了一聲，又把花瓣丟了。阿茲拉斐爾注意到了他的動作。「噢！謝謝。」克羅利記得他是這麼說的。只不過是一片花瓣而已，但天使笑得和煙火一樣燦爛。  
  
於是他開始研究煙火。他研究了煙火彈的基本構造：黑火藥、光珠、煙火彈。各類金屬化合物會發出不同的顏色，他得用它們製作成光珠，如何排列他們以及發射的方向決定了煙火的顏色和樣式。他還需要發射用的煙火筒、引信、很多固定用的沙子以及一片寬廣的空地。

克羅利很快地就發現一件事：這他媽的不可能。不用任何的惡魔小伎倆，光憑他的手做技術根本不可能製作出一顆像樣的煙火球，更別提弄一場煙火秀了。正當他憤怒地燒掉那本講解煙火的書的時候，阿茲拉斐爾打電話來了。  
  
「嗨！克羅利，加百列剛才告訴我，有一大批鈴藍被送到天堂來了！有紅色的、藍色的、金色的、甚至是會唱聖誕歌的！」天使在電話的另一頭聽起來興高采烈。  
「喔，很好，」克羅利無精打采地說，「你的書寫得怎樣了？」  
「噢，克羅利，寫一本書沒這麼快的。不過我已經開始取材了！我迫不及待要開始了。你呢？克羅利？你有在創作什麼嗎？」

「當然。」克羅利說謊。廢話，他是惡魔。  
「那太好了，」天使似乎沒注意到他有任何異樣，「我很快會再和你聯絡！」他說，然後結束了電話。  
  
正在取材。該死、該死。還有什麼？還有什麼是他能做的？

寫一齣話劇

並不是說克羅利進行創造的嘗試全然是為了阿茲拉斐爾(倘若有人膽敢明目張膽地這麼說，那個人將立即品嘗到被地獄之火焚燒是什麼滋味)，但既然他和阿茲拉斐爾已經作了六千年的朋友，從他身上尋找靈感也是很合理的。  
  
阿茲拉斐爾酷愛戲劇，認為戲劇很有意思、並且可以充分體現出人性高貴與醜惡的一面。克羅利並不以為然，他不懂看人類假裝成一個他們自己不是的人有什麼有意思的，他跟著看只是因為阿茲拉斐爾喜歡。骨子裡他覺得這實在諷刺可笑：他們一個假裝自己壞到了骨子裡，一個假裝自己渾然聖潔，兩個人都在假裝他們沒有一個敵對陣營的朋友──而他們竟然還要看別人假裝。這是為什麼？他們已經在演出自己的故事了。

──這倒是給了克羅利一個靈感。他們長久都在假裝，也就相當於是演戲。如此他便有了一個現成的劇本。既然阿茲拉斐爾要寫東西，那他為什麼不也來寫點東西呢？這應該不會太困難。一些紙，一枝筆，或乾脆是一台電腦──材料需求簡單，不像煙火；技術層面簡單，不像培育鈴蘭。而且阿茲拉斐爾會喜歡──並不是說這很重要。

考慮了一下，決定還是使用紙筆。「旁白：從前從前，大約是六千年以前，在第一場雨開始下的時候，有個天使抬起了他的翅膀幫一個惡魔擋雨」，他寫道。然後驚覺這個開頭實在有些唐突。他應該從更前面的地方開始寫起。他試著回想自己當時和阿茲拉斐爾搭話的理由，卻發現它有些說不清道不明。

克羅利是個不認真的傢伙。不管是以前做為天使，或是之後做為惡魔。他還是天使的時候，路西法叫他過去，他就回頭隨便地問個一句「我可以過去嗎？」然後他就被劃入叛變一方，不久後就墮天了。他成為惡魔以後，別西卜叫他去上面鬧一鬧，他就上去，隨便跟夏娃搭兩句話，然後就害他們被趕出伊甸園了。他完全不明白為什麼每個人都如此認真計較。他只想隨隨便便地、自由地存在著，可是每當他隨隨便便地做了些什麼事，似乎都會造成嚴重的後果。  
  
他想起了他一開始會和阿茲拉斐爾搭話的理由。因為那個傻天使遠遠地看過去就好像有著跟他一樣的煩惱：自己的一個無心之舉是否會壞了大事。他好奇天使怎麼會有那樣的表情，他們不是他媽的站對邊了嗎？(當然，他後來知道了是因為那把劍的事)

想到這裡，他放下了筆。他不知道這個故事寫下去自己將會透漏多少。他不想讓阿茲拉斐爾知道他一直──一直──都很害怕。墮天的時候他很害怕、被指派去人間鬧事的時候他很害怕、手裡提著敵基督的時候他很害怕、在舊書店的熊熊大火裡他很害怕。當他感覺孤獨時他很害怕。

  
  
那一天他跟阿茲拉斐爾搭話是因為他很害怕。

克羅利把紙揉成一團，扔進垃圾桶裡，然後彈了個響指讓它燃起火苗。  
  
得想個別的法子。

_泡澡_

在那之後又過了兩天。克羅利在這段時間變得很暴躁，於是他的植物也更加的蓊鬱蔥翠了。然而，即使是一個惡魔，這麼惡劣的心情也著實有些誇張了。  
  
這個時候，泡一個令人身心放鬆的熱水澡是個好選擇。克羅利彈了一下響指，一池充滿硫磺味──當然，他可是個惡魔──的熱水便出現在了浴缸中。他小心地脫下他一身昂貴的服裝，然後一口氣把整個身體都泡到熱水裡去。熱氣氤氳。他舒暢地吐了一口氣。比起泡澡，這更像是泡溫泉。克羅利閉上了眼睛。

他記得他和阿茲拉斐爾在希臘、義大利、日本和加洲泡過好幾次溫泉。他們不只在公共浴場和闢建好的溫泉勝地，也會在他們自行找到的、溫度夠高的泉水裡泡湯。克羅利相當確信阿茲拉斐爾在他的書店裡密藏了一份自製的秘湯地圖。  
  
說起來，他們好像很久沒有泡過溫泉了。但是克羅利還記得，他們一起在沒有人的地方，脫下全身的衣物在泉水裡嬉戲──好吧，準確的說只有克羅利在試圖嬉戲，阿茲拉斐爾通常傾向正正經經地泡湯──但又不是說阿茲拉斐爾從來沒有忍不住向他潑水過。

克羅利也記得阿茲拉斐爾放鬆的神情和赤裸的身體。熱衷美食的阿茲拉斐爾的身材保持得不是很好，手臂和肚子都有些肉肉的，幾乎符合了人類的藝術作品裡天使總是圓呼呼的形象。儘管不是很願意承認，克羅利不只一次兩次地，想要擁抱那副身軀。泡在熱水裡、閉上眼睛享受的天使看上去溫暖又柔軟。看著那樣的天使時，克羅利幾乎可以說服自己，他們可以永遠這樣下去而世界末日不會到來、他們不會有終要針鋒相對的一日。

而奇蹟似地──克羅利在浴缸裡張開眼睛時想到──那一天真的沒有來。

  
  
他放鬆了下來。  
  
這真好。

這該讓他有足夠的精神和氣力進行一些創作了。

_約天使去日本泡湯_

正當克羅利步出浴室準備找些什麼來大展身手的時候，阿茲拉斐爾打電話過來了。  
  
「嗨！克羅利！你今天好嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾的聲音一如既往地熱情而親切有禮。  
「還可以，」克羅利隨便地應了一聲，「什麼事？」  
「是這樣的，我想問問你，如果我在故事裡讓一個小孩子死掉──我是說，不是說我殺死他啦，是出於一些情節安排──你會肯繼續看下去嗎？我知道你反對殺小孩子...如果我先告訴你那個孩子之後會復活，你會不會比較肯繼續看下去？」阿茲拉斐爾連珠炮似地說，連克羅利都找不到能插話的斷點。

「隨便！又不是說我從沒看過小孩子死掉。只要不是我自己親手幹掉就行了。話說，」克羅利一開始只是想敷衍著，但緊接著他聽見自己說：「我們很久沒泡溫泉了。我聽說北海道現在天氣正好...」他說，一邊故意含糊字句以凸顯他的毫不在意，「要不要一起去放鬆一下？」

「噢！你說的對，我很樂意，」他聽到拉茲拉斐爾說；正當他準備回應「那好，我五分鐘內到」時，阿茲拉斐爾卻又補充：「──但是我現在正在為我的書擬大綱。不是我要炫耀，但我現在氣勢正好！」  
  
克羅利再度含糊了語句以凸顯自己完全他媽的不在意阿茲拉斐爾為了寫書而不願意和自己一起去泡溫泉；他甚至都不記得自己說了些什麼，但他記得自己掛斷電話之後終於忍不住火冒三丈地在公寓裡對植物們大吼大叫。  
  
去他的阿茲拉斐爾和他的書。

他暗自對撒旦發誓，他一定要創造一些讓阿茲拉斐爾和他的書相形見絀的、超酷炫的玩意兒。

_十六行詩_

說來說去，最能驚豔阿茲拉斐爾的除了美食，不外乎還是文章。克羅利模模糊糊地憶起，莎士比亞有個叫十四行詩的玩意兒似乎曾經得到過他的好評。經過了整整一個星期的思考，克羅利決定要發明一種全新的詩體：以中文寫就的十六行詩。他重新找出了他的中文辭典──很久以前他和阿茲拉斐爾決定來場比賽，阿茲拉斐爾學日語，克羅利學中文。然而，那場比賽到最後比較像是阿茲拉斐爾單方面地督促他學中文(「漢字真的很美啊克羅利，你該感受感受」)。  
  
他花了一個下午快速地重新熟悉了一下文法，並很快地就擬定了他的十六行詩的標題：《這個世界的第一場雨》。

那是這個世界的第一場雨，  
我們在滿天的烏雲底下相遇。  
我記得你忙著擔憂而對我毫無畏懼。  
  
在那之後我們一起享受著這個世界，  
你品嘗美食而我瘋狂著迷音樂，  
我們在書店後方咒罵上司直到我們全都喝醉。  
你叫我別說髒話而我管這叫不拘小節，  
我滿不在乎因為知道我們早已越界。

那天在涼亭底下你說我們不是朋友，  
我忙著生氣而忽略了你的感受，  
而後才明白你也為了我而四處張羅。  
我滿心後悔當我在書店裡找不到你的時候，  
我責問自己為何沒能綁架你一起逃走。  
  
然後頭一次我感謝上帝能讓我們再次相遇，  
我能再試試生蠔而你能再聽一曲。  
而我忘不了的是這個世界的第一場雨。

克羅利反覆地塗塗改改，最終完成了他的詩作。然而，也就在完成的那一霎那，他知道他永遠不可能把這首詩作交給阿茲拉斐爾，儘管他知道天使讀了也只會溫婉地微笑。那笑容在克羅利心底描繪出的美好形狀幾乎要促使他交出那首詩了──但也只是幾乎。  
  
他打了一通電話給阿茲拉斐爾。「嗨，天使。」他輕輕地說。「哈囉。怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，」克羅利試圖裝出蠻不在乎的語氣，「只是打過來聊聊。你的書寫得怎樣了？」  
「我正在...努力，」他聽見阿茲拉斐爾在電話的那一頭有些結巴，「聽著──我們何不出來吃頓午飯？」  
「吃午飯？」克羅利疑惑地重複。阿茲拉斐爾為了寫他的書已經好一段時間沒跟他聚一聚了，現在卻突然提出邀約。  
「是啊。麗茲？」阿茲拉斐爾問。  
「當然。我五分鐘後到。」克羅利回答。他想了一下，最終仍把寫了詩的那張紙放進口袋。

他們在麗茲飯店裡發生了什麼事？

_遇到亞當_

阿茲拉斐爾遲到了。克羅利在他遲到了十分鐘後才意識到這件事。這不尋常；天使一向守時。克羅利有些焦躁的站在飯店附近，這時聽到有人喊了他一聲。  
  
「嘿。你是那個有黑色翅膀的，對吧？」一個小男孩的聲音。克羅利愣了一下，轉過身一看：是亞當楊。

「一邊去，小鬼，」克羅利粗魯地說，「這裡不是你這種小孩消費得起的地方。而且不是『有黑色翅膀的』，是惡魔。」克羅利糾正他，一邊嚇唬地伸出舌頭扮了個鬼臉。  
  
但是亞當毫無懼色。「你在等人嗎？等那個天使？」  
  
克羅利哼了一聲。「你在等那個天使。」亞當的聲音轉趨肯定，「你們在約會嗎？」  
  
克羅利皺起眉頭。「你是什麼意思？約會？」  
  
「五歲小孩都知道約會是什麼意思，」亞當回嘴，「你們出門，在一個漂亮的地方用餐。你們會試著說一些有趣的事情，然後看著對方笑。」

克羅利嗤了一聲，「那不是約會，我們經常這麼做。六前年以來。」  
  
「所以你們已經約會了六千年了。」亞當肯定地說。  
「我說了這不是約會！」克羅利兇惡地說。  
「你們會接吻嗎？」亞當問。  
「還沒有！」克羅利朝著他吼。在他猛然驚覺自己說錯話了之後還來不及收回時，亞當便重複了一次。「還沒有，嗯？」他聳聳肩，「也許你能試著對他說些浪漫的話，像是對著他吟詩什麼的，我爸當初就是這麼做的。」  
  
「閉嘴！」克羅利一聽到詩不知怎麼地莫名有些抓狂。

「克羅利！」然後他背後傳來阿茲拉斐爾的聲音，「你不能對小孩子這麼兇！」克羅利看到阿茲拉斐爾搖著頭用不贊同的聲音說，緊接著發現亞當趁著這個空檔逃跑了。  
  
「可是、我、他、啊啊啊！」克羅利氣得要命，最後選擇投降，「好好好，我錯了，我們趕快進去好不好？」

麗茲酒店內，燈光美，氣氛佳。阿茲拉斐爾看著菜單。克羅利直覺地發現阿茲拉斐爾看上去不是很開心。他想到自己剛剛兇了亞當(像個沒品的大人)。他想到亞當說的「約會」(就是看著對方笑)。他想到他們「還沒接吻過」(那只是個口誤，好嗎？)。他想到口袋裡寫著詩的紙條。

克羅利想著他該做點什麼。

_「今天天氣真好，想讀一首詩嗎？」_

「今天天氣真好，」克羅利聽見自己說──快住口，你這個白癡──「你想不想讀一首──」  
  
「其實，」沒想到阿茲拉斐爾打斷了他，「我得告訴你一件事情。」  
  
克羅利頓了一下，「說吧。」  
  
「是這樣，我、我這幾天都在寫那本書，」阿茲拉斐爾說，一邊拿起絲質手帕擦汗；克羅利注意到他變得惶恐不安，「而寫到一半的時候，我發現...嗯...」  
「什麼？」  
「我的書的主題，」阿茲拉斐爾深吸了一口氣，「是關於我們。」  
「我們？」  
「對。我們...我們認識了六千年。我們看著這個世界的興衰。我們阻止了世界末日。所以我就想，以這個主題來寫本書會不錯。」阿茲拉斐爾不斷地搓揉著手中的叉子，「一開始很順利。我寫了我們認識的過程。然後我跳了一大段，先寫完了我們阻止世界末日的那部分，然後才挑選中間的細節...」

「說重點。」克羅利假裝不耐煩。但實際上他感覺到自己的心臟正在怦怦作響。  
  
「重點就是...」阿茲拉斐爾再度深吸了一口氣，「我發現我找不到可以忽略的地方，克羅利，」他說，原本低著的頭終於抬了起來，對上克羅利的眼神；藍色的眼睛裡亮著閃光，「我沒辦法寫完這本書。整整六千年。那麼多的大大小小的事。跟你有關的。我試著揀選...但是我沒辦法，」他連珠炮似地說，「我原本想著，也許可以忽略我們一起看煙火的部分──12世紀時在中國的第一次煙火現在看起來的確有點糟，於是我想著可以省略那一次，但是那是我們第一次我們一起開了那麼久的車。」

「還有我們一起看莎士比亞的戲。哈姆雷特。還有我們一起泡溫泉，在羅馬，還有草津。我們還一起做過那麼多事情。我告訴自己這麼多的細節會毀了整個故事的節奏，但我發現我已經沒辦法顧慮那個了。」  
  
克羅利看著阿茲拉斐爾。藍得像大海的眼睛似乎下一刻就會滴出淚來。  
  
「就是這樣，克羅利，我發現...」天使看著他，搖著頭，「我發現我...我發現我們...」

  
  
短短幾秒鐘的沉默。

  
  
然後，天使用非常輕、非常尖細的聲音小聲地說──「我們還沒接吻過。」

克羅利眨眨眼睛。他慶幸自己帶著墨鏡。「好的。」他說。  
  
「那麼、那麼，」阿茲拉斐爾將菜單放到一旁，看起來鎮定了一些，然後露出了一如往常的那種有些怯懦的笑容，「就是這樣，我想。」  
  
克羅利推了推眼鏡，「如果你已經說完了，天使，我剛剛說到──」  
  
「我很抱歉打斷你。」天使立刻快速而有禮地說。  
  
「──我剛剛說到，」克羅利嘆了一口氣，從口袋裡掏出紙條，「你想不想要我為你讀一首詩。」  
  
阿茲拉斐爾的臉上寫滿震驚，「詩？」他問，然後立刻露出笑容，不是怯懦的那種，「當然！你自己寫的？」  
  
「是的。」克羅利囁嚅地說，然後清了清喉嚨。

  
  
然後他朗誦了《這個世界的第一場雨》。

天使無法放掉任何一個細節，光是他們在麗茲飯店的這頓午飯，他就可以寫上幾萬字。  
  
但惡魔可沒那麼多的心思。多年之後當他們談起這件事，克羅利唯一能說的只有：

  
  
然後他們接吻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝名單：
> 
> egg944  
> cookie9087  
> mars5392  
> cat4198  
> walrus5436  
> melon9729  
> troll8818  
> dragon9326  
> baboon3482  
> lark4441  
> gemini3340  
> salad7911  
> pamelo5911  
> berry1078  
> sushi6517  
> salt8455  
> kimchi1090  
> crane4983  
> mouse2570 
> 
> 感謝以上參與的各位。


End file.
